


Slow Hands

by Rhysanoodle



Category: Serpent & Dove Series - Shelby Mahurin
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate POV, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysanoodle/pseuds/Rhysanoodle
Summary: What might have happened if Lou and Reid’s bed sharing had turned into much, much more. Chapter 24:A Question of Pridealternate ending with smut, because of course.





	Slow Hands

“Relax,” I whispered to Reid. I was vividly aware of every inch of us touching, and the fact that Reid was stiff as a board. _All_ of Reid was stiff as a board. “Quit being awkward.”**  
**

I could tell that he wasn’t allowing the full extent of his body to press into me on the bed. He was trying and failing to jut his ass over the edge so I wouldn’t discover how very much he was enjoying this with me. A witch. Ah, to imagine the look on his face if only he knew. It might just be better than an entire box of Pan’s sticky buns. Almost.

After a minute of torturous silence, I finally turned toward him, deliberately, letting him feel as my body hitched up against his own, his teeth grinding slightly, pulse ratcheting as we lay closer than ever before, chests touching but for the scraps of fabric between us.

Out of sheer curiosity and to fill the awkward silence between us, I asked him about his parents, only to drop a wet blanket over whatever tension had been building between us—_oops_—but it gave me a better insight into how he grew up in the church. I even managed to educate him a bit on witches, though still through the guise of my witch friend imparting this information on me. Close though we had become, I still didn’t trust Reid’s instincts and upbringing to be overridden merely because I was his wife now.

“She told you all this?” he prodded.

I rolled my eyes before lifting my chin and staring him down. “Of course. You should really educate yourself, Chass. A common street thief knows more about your enemies than you do. How embarrassing.”

Then, a sudden gust of wind whooshed outside, reminding me of how freezing I was. I burrowed deeper into the comfort of my nest of blankets.

“Are you cold?” He sounded almost concerned.

“A little,” I admitted sheepishly.

This caused him to inch closer to me, extending his arm, clearly offering to wrap me within it. “Will you accept an olive branch?”

I swallowed with difficulty and nodded, allowing him to pull me to his chest, both arms wrapping around me until his hands clasped at the small of my back. I tensed, unsure of where to go from here.

Clearly sensing this, Reid lowered his lips to my hair and murmured, “Relax. I don’t bite … much.”

Every nerve ending in my body lit up at the suggestion, as I imagined all the places where I would love to feel the sting of his teeth against my skin.

“Was that a joke, Chass?” I asked, in any attempt to defuse the bomb inside me whose fuse was rapidly shortening.

His arms only pulled me in more tightly. “Maybe.”

Shit. Reid was giving me this in with him, yet …

He pulled back at my hesitation. “Just say the words. Ask me.” The nerve of the prick.

“You’re an ass.”

He merely shrugged his shoulders, saying, “Have it your way,” before deftly pulling his shirt up and over his head.

I immediately made a grab for it and threw it back at his face. “What are you doing?” The right little tease wanted me to break, but there was no way that was happening.

He caught it without a second thought and flung it to the floor, out of my reach. “I’m hot.”

“You—you— Get out of my bed!” I insisted. “Get out!” I shoved into his barreled chest with every ounce of strength I could muster, but he didn’t budge an inch, merely grinning back at me.

“This is my bed,” the giant oaf asserted, refusing to move. This stopped being his bed the moment he gifted it to me, and right now I very much so wanted it back to myself.

“No, this is where, _I_ sleep. _You_ sleep on the—”

“Bed.” The monumental ass had the audacity to flex those corded arms of his behind his head, looking for all the world as if he were _relaxed_, not at all worried about my rapidly growing urge to suffocate him with a pillow in the middle of the night. There was no way I was going to be falling asleep with him in such close proximity to me _now_.

My eyes darted across his body, from his pretentious face to that bulking chest. It was no damn fair that he had tossed his shirt to the floor, forcing me to keep my gaze from straying to that area I so desperately wished to discover further.

“I’ve had a knot in my back for two weeks. I’m done sleeping on the floor. This is my bed, and I’m sleeping in it from now on. You’re welcome to join me, otherwise the tub is still free.”

Mouth gaping, I felt the cogs in my head turning, yet not quickly enough. How deftly he had disarmed me. “I— This is— I am _not _sleeping in the—” And then I knew what I had to do. If I wasn’t going to be getting any sleeping done, then. Neither. Was. He.

I reached for the hem of my nightgown, watching his eyes grow wide as I wriggled it over my head, letting him fully take in my breasts, perking in the chill of the night air around us. They desperately begged for me to snuggle into his warmth, to let him protect them from the winter night which this ghastly tower failed to ward off completely, yet I denied them this comfort.

I let myself lie there, propped up on one elbow as his eyes roved. Clearly, I had broken whatever part of his brain was capable of intelligent thought for he did not stray for even one moment, his adam's apple bobbing, as I began to wonder …

“Reid, are you … a virgin?”

He nodded, and I had to fight the urge to chuckle—not because I pitied him anything but merely out of pure glee because that was just going to make tonight all the more fun for me. To be the one to wring him dry for the first time. To see his dopey little face when I had finished his him. His adorable, dopey, little face which I was aching to kiss.

Then, out of nowhere, his hand was reaching for me, a phantom on the wind as he wrestled with himself. I caught it in midair, stopping him in his tracks, though I had no doubt that he could easily overpower me if he wanted to.

“Nuh uh,” I clucked. “I haven’t _asked _you for anything, Chass.” If he was going to be a stubborn ass about this, then I was going to have my payback. There weren’t any rules about touching _him_, and I was going to delight in watching him squirm beneath me.

Immediately, his hand plummeted to his side, his persistence lost as he drank me in. You would have thought I had the moon hanging from my neck and the stars decorating my hair with the rapt attention he was paying me.

I allowed my finger to latch onto his chest, tracing small, tantalizing whorls across the plain of him, feeling him shudder beneath me, gooseflesh trailing in the wake of my touch. With just the force of one finger, I was able to push him until his back was flush against the mattress. Once so rigid tonight, he was jelly beneath my touch.

I swung my hips up over his until I had straddled him, his cock already fully ready for me as the brush of it against my bare pussy sent waves of heat through me as well. Bless all that was good and holy that I’d chosen to sleep without my undergarments tonight. It was not the time for him to get to sweetly unwrap me. No, he was getting so much more than he’d bargained for—_and so was I_.

I took a moment to steady myself, taking a few deep breaths. If this was going to be satisfying torture, I couldn’t give into my own desires too quickly.

I would let him touch me, but I wanted him to ask _me_.

Trailing intricate swirls down his chest to the loose waistband of his cotton pants, I felt his breath hitch as I let the fingers of my right hand trace it, the chill of them eliciting shudders from him as they coyly dipped below the band to the bundle of hair I found there.

With my other hand, I grabbed the edge of his waistband, inching it down gradually, until he was bared before me, already slick and ready for me to take him.

I couldn’t help the smirk which flew to my lips as I took in the length of him. Perhaps not once what I had imagined for myself, yet so wholly and incredibly mine, to do with what I wished.

I ran my finger up and down the length of him, relishing in the small whimpers which escaped his lips, all too conscious of his preternatural stillness beneath me. For whatever reason though, he wasn’t stopping me. Whatever preconceived notions the church might have given him about the notion of having sex, they had fizzled the moment I’d exposed myself to him.

Taking his shaft in my hand, I began stroking him, one hand moving to cup his balls as I felt him stiffen even further under my caresses. Using his natural slickness as a lubricant, I began to move on him, smooth strides up and down the length of his cock as his muscles locked.

I deliberately took my time, never increasing my tempo too drastically—never quite letting him soar so high that he was able to find his completion. While I had no misgivings that I wouldn’t be able to work Reid back up within a few minutes of him cumming, I still wanted to enjoy his first time and selfishly didn’t want to give him that release quite yet.

When his panting had grown labored and I could hear the little moans he’d given up trying to conceal from me, I finally slid down his legs, tossing my loose hair over one shoulder and taking him fully in my mouth.

If I’d thought that he’d been at my mercy before, the twitching I could feel tremble through his body as my tongue licked up the column of his member completely undid me, and I found myself having to restrain myself from just seating him within me. 

He would let me, yet somehow I felt I owed it to him to take it one gradual step at a time. Sex could come another night if I managed to wear him out entirely.

I teased his tip with my tongue, then began to move on him, with each thrust of my lips, moving inch-by-inch down his length, savoring the salty taste in my mouth from my ministrations with my hands earlier.

As I reached his base, his cock breaking the plain of my throat, his hands moved, one grabbing onto my shoulder, the other taking the tangled knot of my curls and fisting them in his hand, as he pulled them from where they rested on his thigh.

With only a few more pumps, I felt his fingers dig into my muscles, short nails leaving little pinpricks which I relished as I sent him over the edge, with a strangled cry of, “_Lou_.”

My name had never sounded more beautiful as it spilled from his lips. I kept engulfing him for a minute longer, emitting more strangled gasps and cries from him as my tongue tickled the delicate tip of his cock. 

If only I was able to use my magic in order to wring even more pleasure from him, yet I knew that the moment the sharp tang hit his nostrils, the mood would be broken, and I would have some serious explaining to do. So this would have to do for now.

As I pulled back, wiping the remnants of his seed from my swollen lips, I found him staring at me, mouth agape as he breathed me in, and then they came—the words I had been waiting for. “Lou, I need you. I need to touch you.”

“What are the magic words?” I teased, flirting with the delicate boundary between us.

“_Please, Lou._ Let me touch you.”

Instead of answering, I slid my frame up the length of his body, mouth capturing his, hands worming their way through his hair as I opened myself to him completely, letting him taste himself as my tongue flirted with his own.

He groaned, hands finding the delicate curves of my hips, before roaming until they were cupping my backside, pulling me even further into the heat of him.

_Yes_. This was exactly what I needed as I grounded myself into him, feeling him twitch beneath me in response. Once he had apparently had enough of my teasing, Reid flipped me in one deft movement, those years of training paying off in leaps and bounds as I found my back pressed into the mattress, ravenous eyes staring down at me before his head dipped and his lips found the hollow of my throat.

He sucked and bit, tongue moving to lick over the small hurts in apology before he trailed kisses down to my collar bone before taking a nipple in his mouth. The pressure of his teeth and tongue delicately teasing it unraveling me, sending shivers down my spine. Seven hells, this man was going to be the death of me.

Reid switched to my other breast, giving it the same undivided attention, as the heat pooled in my core, surely slicking the sheets beneath me already as I squirmed beneath him, drinking in the feel of his callouses against my smooth skin as his hands roved over my sides.

When I felt like I was going to combust underneath his touch, he finally migrated down until he came face to face with my awaiting sex.

Reid placed tender kisses along the lengths of my thighs, but when he found his target, there was nothing tender about the way his tongue plunged into me, exploring my depths as he drank me in. 

Once he had satisfied himself with the taste of me, his tongue began making broad lapping strokes which tore straight through to my core as he tantalizingly worked me from my base to my clit over and over, the fire which had been building within me raging into an inferno.

I was putty in his hands as one reached up to pin my stomach down to keep my back from arching, to keep me from riding his tongue of my own accord. The message was clear as day—_My turn to return the favor._

It was excruciating as he slowed, exploring lazily with his tongue, letting me gain a false sense of being lulled into security before he drove into me, strokes speeding up until, even with that hand on my abdomen, I felt myself leaning into him, willing him to undo me completely.

As his tongue hit that sensitive bud between my legs repeatedly, unrelentingly, I found myself yielding beneath him, release shattering down my spine as I came for my husband, giving him all of me—letting him carry me through the throes before I lay there panting heavily, and his eyes raised from their focus on my abdomen and locked with mine. I could feel the question lying deep within them.

“I can’t believe you’ve never done that before,” I crooned, each word coming between labored breaths.

“That good, eh?” he prodded, that smile which he still gave so rarely beginning to take form on his lips as I didn’t bother to hide mine either.

“Yeah, Chass. I think you’ve got a promising new career to consider if you ever tire of working beneath that wretched, old codger.”

I could see the hardness flicker in his eyes for a split second before he laughed—actually _laughed_—and crawled up until we were face to face again.

He scooted me out of the way, as he lay on his back, before pulling me on top of him, this tiny cot of a bed suddenly feeling roomy, even with the two of us occupying it.

“Well, you never know,” he threw right back at me. “Though I think I’d only want to have one patron.”

“Nobody else who could tempt you, Chass?” I raised an eyebrow, but he merely used that as an excuse to plant a kiss to my brow before closing his eyes and yawning.

“Not a soul,” he murmured.

I planted my cheek on his chest. “You’re better than sticky buns,” I admitted to him, the closest I would get to sharing how my heart had soared when he had given himself to me. He merely ran a hand through my hair in response.

Listening intently to his heartbeat, I let it lull me to sleep, grinning the entire time.

* * *

_Better than sticky buns._ The words rang in my ears long after I had felt Lou’s breathing slow, as she fully relaxed against my chest.

Something told me that I would be making a trip down to the patisserie early tomorrow morning in order to surprise her with a heaping box full of them. I smiled at the look on her face in my imagination as I presented her with the world’s best breakfast in bed, letting it carry me into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and the dialogue leading up to the smut belong to Shelby Mahurin.


End file.
